


Person of Interest ink sketches

by mekare



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Fanart, Gen, Ink, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Some ink pieces in preparation for Inktober.





	1. Joss&John




	2. More Joss and John




	3. Like Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw and John bickering in a boat.


End file.
